The North American Society for Pediatric Gastroenterology, and Nutrition (NASPGN), the professional society of North American scientists and clinicians involved in the understanding and care of children with digestive health disorders, applies for funds to support travel for young scientists to participate in the First World Congress of Pediatric Gastroenterology, Hepatology and Nutrition to be held in Boston, Massachusetts, August 5-9, 2000. The meeting is being sponsored by all the major global professional societies including: NASPGN, The European Society for Paediatric Gastroenterology, Hepatology, and Nutrition (ESPGHAN), The Latin American Society for Pediatric Gastroenterology and Nutrition (LASPGN) and The Asian Pan Pacific Society for Pediatric Gastroenterology and Nutrition (APPSPGAN). Each society will hold their annual meeting at the World Congress, so we anticipate an attendance of 1,500 to 3,000 participants. The purpose of this first World Congress of pediatric gastroenterology, hepatology and nutrition is to bring together, for the first time, physicians, scientists and all health professionals interested in child health from all over the world to share clinical advances and scientific and technologic developments in the fields of pediatric gastroenterology, hepatology and nutrition. The majority of the time is allocated to presentation by young investigators of new knowledge through oral and poster abstract presentations. In addition there will be a Postgraduate course, inter-disciplinary symposia (14+), state of the art lectures (3), meet the professor luncheons (50+) and the presentations of working group reports (20). This first World Congress in pediatric gastroenterology and nutrition will provide an international forum for the exchange of scientific knowledge in pediatric digestive health and afford trainees and junior faculty the unique opportunity to interact with senior scientists from around the world. Subsequent meetings are planned every four years on a rotational basis in Europe, Latin America, Asia and North America.